Love At First Spite: Part Deux
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL! After Jou leaves Seto's mansion, he is pissed at Seto. After he runs into Bakura, what will Seto think of their affection for each other? Jealousy? ANGSTYNESS! YES! Shounen-ai, obviously. R&R!


Disclaimer: You have successfully been disclaimed. Now go away.

After Jonouchi left Seto's mansion, Seto stood by the window. His blue shirt was unbuttoned and was blowing behind him by a non-existant wind ((A/N: I always find it a little annoying that Seto's, Yami's, Malik's and even Ryou's clothes bellow out in the wind WHEN THERE IS NO WIND!)). The shirt showed off his bare chest as he rested his head against his hand. He watched as, down below, Jonouchi was brought to the limo and he moodily went inside. When the limo was driving away, a light knock came from the door. One of Seto's servants entered the room. After taking a brief bow, the servant said, "Your guest has left, Mr. Kaiba." Seto's eyes narrowed. He glared at the reflection of the servant in the window. He actually paid this man to give him information he could clearly view from his window? When Seto did not reply to his comment, the servant tried again. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"Leave me alone." He growled. The servant was taken aback.

"But..."

"Leave!" The servant did what was commanded; perhaps even a little too hurriedly. He left the room after bowing quickly in respect and he closed the door shut behind him.

Seto looked out into the sky and the grounds of his mansion. He sighed heavily. He had gotten what he wanted from Katsuya. "What kinda fucking idiot wants to be my lover?" He asked. He then turned around, his back facing the window, and he walked over to his bed. He sat down on it. He could still faintly smell Jonouchi's cologne on the bed sheets. He could recall very vivdly what had occured between the two of them; and he started to get a little hard. Instantly he thought of something else and his horniness subsided. "Get ahold of yourself, Kaiba." He growled to himself. "Stop thinking about that stupid fuck." The more he willed himself not to think about him, though, the more he did. His boner came back. He could not contain it or make it go away. He felt hornier than sin. Laying down on the bed, he tried to subside it. But all he could vividly imagine was Jou sucking his cock. He gasped for air as if it was happening again. There was only one thing that stopped him from jerking himself off.

There was a knock on the door. Fortunately for Kaiba, the man at the door called to Kaiba before he dared go in. "Mr. Kaiba, sir? Merle is here for you." Seto sat upright, throwing roughly aside all the feelings of fucking Katsuya Jonouchi.

"Come in." Seto instructed. The door was open and in came Merle. She was a hyper, cheerleader-type girl that Seto liked to fool around with every once in a while. As always, Merle was happy to see Seto.

"Seto baby!" She said happily. She ran up to him and glomped him before instantly pulling away and kissing him, sticking her tongue in his mouth. He smiled as he kissed her back and groped her and the servant shut the door. He did not need Katsuya.

He did not need Katsuya at all.

Across town...

"That stupid goddamn prick!" Jonouchi screamed as he walked down the streets of Domino City towards his apartment. He had his hands in his jeans pockets and he was kicking around anything and everything. It was raining outside and anyone who accidentally bumped into Jou got screamed at by Jou himself. "Watch where you're going, idiot!" He would scream. They either cursed back at him or gave him an evil, what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look. "How could he do this to me?! I did it for him! I let that prick fuck me for nothing! DAMMIT!" Jonouchi was in such a state of agony and depression that he walked over to a wall of a red brick building and kicked it with his foot. He did not even think about the excruciating pain that followed before he kicked the wall; but he had plenty more to swear and cuss about after he kicked it. "GOD DAMMIT! MY FUCKIN' FOOT! JESUS!" Practically every word that came out of Jonouchi's mouth was a curse at either the pain in his foot or at the prick-who-had-stolen-his-virginity-for-nothing. Just then, he ran into someone. "Damn you! Get outta my way!"

"Sorry."

"Ba-- Bakura?"

"Jonouchi?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Honda. I was supposed to meet him at the arcade, but he never showed. What about you?" The disgruntled demeanor that he had momentarily forgotten came back and consumed Jonouchi. He growled and clenched his fists. Bakura looked a little uneasy about his attitude and aura, but he was more concerned about Jonouchi. "What's wrong?" For several moments, Jonouchi would not respond. But then he yelled,

"THAT STUPID PRICK FUCKED ME AND AFTERWARDS TOLD ME TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HIS MANSION!" Bakura was taken aback. There was only one person he knew who had a mansion...

"Ka-- Kaiba?! You're talking about Kaiba?"

"That asshole stole my virginity!"

"He... he had sex with you?"

"YES! Haven't you been listening, Bakura?" Some of the traveling people on the streets were beginning to stare.

"When?"

"Just now! He just threw me out of his house!" In a state of rage and stress, Jonouchi then had tears escalate from his eyes and he glomped his arms around the snow-white haired saint of Yuugiou. Bakura was taken aback and he blushed a little. As Jonouchi sobbed on his shoulder, Bakura closed his eyes and prayed that Jou would not feel the boner he was getting with Jou being so close to him like he was. Bakura had had a crush on Jonouchi for the past five years; but he had never been able to work up the courage to tell him. Since Jonouchi seemed to be straight anyway and Bakura was still 'in the closet'. "What am I gonna do?" Jonouchi sobbed heavily as the raindrops pelted down on them; the two without an umbrella. "That stupid asshole..." He sniffed. "I thought he would be my lover if I let him do it... but he just laughed at me and told me to get the hell out of his house!" A new wave of tears washed over Katsuya and his body shook with sadness. When he shook, it suddenly occurred to Bakura that they needed to get out of the rain quickly. If they did not, then they could both get sick.

"Jou, do you... uh... wanna come over my house?"

"Why?" Jonouchi sobbed.

"Because if we stay out here, we'll get sick."

"What's the point?" Jonouchi pouted. "Who cares? Nothing matters anymore." Bakura sighed but he knew he had to get him inside quickly.

"Let's go, Jonouchi." He pulled Jou away from him and started to walk with him/drag him down the sidewalk to his home. Inside, Bakura removed his shoes for him and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Jou immediately stripped of his wet clothes and climbed into Bakura's bed without even asking to. Bakura could not help feel a little sexually intimidated by Jou as he was in his thin boxers, in his own blankets! Trying to act calm, collected and normal, Bakura picked up Jou's clothes and brought them to the dryer to dry them. He also changed into dry clothes before he returned to his own room; to Jonouchi.

Inside Bakura's room, Jonouchi was getting comfortable. "Are you..." Bakura gulped, trying to swallow the lump that was forming as he watched his crush curl up and sleep in his bed. He cleared his throat. "Are you planning on spending the night?"

"Maybe." Jonouchi yawned.

"It is pretty late..." Bakura agreed, his voice trailing off. He tried harder and harder not to look at Jonouchi. The more he tried, the harder it seemed. After there was a dead silence that filled the room ((only long and uncomfortable for Bakura)), Bakura cleared his throat again. "So... I'll just be getting some extra blankets..."

"Why?" Jonouchi asked.

"So I can sleep on the floor." Bakura replied.

"Why not sleep in your bed?"

"Because you're there."

"With me." Jonouchi said. Bakura felt his face burn.

"Wi-- with you?"

"Yeah." Jonouchi pulled back the covers and patted the bed right beside him. "C'mon, 'Kura. You know you want to." Bakura secretly screamed that he wanted to; he wanted to so badly. But he reminded himself that he had to remain calm.

"I... I guess..." He agreed. He walked towards the bed and laid down in it. Jonouchi covered him with his own blankets then snuggled up next to him, resting his head on Bakura's chest. Bakura could feel his boner instantly come back. He knew that he was horny as hell being so close to Jonouchi. He just closed his eyes and prayed that Jou would not notice...

"Hmmm..." Jonouchi smiled a little, snuggling his head even more against Bakura's chest; making Bakura even hotter. "You're a nice pillow, 'Kura. Soft..." He giggled a little. Despite all that he had been through that day, Jonouchi seemed happy to be with Bakura the way he was.

But no matter how happy Jonouchi was, it was not NEARLY as happy as Bakura.


End file.
